Naissance d'un ange
by Melian24
Summary: Venant d'être irradié sur la planète Langara, en empêchant l'explosion d'une bombe au Naquadriah, Daniel Jackson rentre sur Terre pour y mourir. Tandis qu'il agonise, il s'interroge sur sa vie, ses choix et son amitié avec Jack.


**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à la MGM.

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé** : Venant d'être irradié sur la planète Langara, en empêchant l'explosion d'une bombe au Naquadriah, Daniel Jackson rentre sur Terre pour y mourir. Tandis qu'il agonise, il s'interroge sur sa vie, ses choix et son amitié avec Jack. Épisode 5.21 "Zénith" revisité.

**Dernières notes** : Il s'agit du point de vue de Daniel Jackson (et un peu de la mienne aussi). Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus. Un grand merci à Ellana-san, la bêta de cette fic, pour ses conseils avisés.

NAISSANCE D'UN ANGE

C'était un fait avéré : il était en train de mourir. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une dose radiative massive aussi importante. Personne.

Dans peu de temps, il ressentirait les premiers symptômes de l'irradiation. Janet avait prit le temps de lui expliquer, en détail, les différentes phases de son agonie. Il en connaissait déjà les effets sur le corps humain mais le fait de les entendre énoncés pour lui, était effrayant et ne rendait sa mort que plus réelle.

Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que l'archéologue ne soit prit de nausées et de vomissements. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses mains bandées, les nécroses apparaîtraient ensuite et se propageraient sur le reste de son corps. Il souffrirait le martyr pendant que ses organes internes se liquéfieraient.

Une petite grimace déforma ses lèvres. Quel programme ! Une perspective peu réjouissante, qu'il avait lui-même provoqué en désamorçant cette bombe au Naquadriah. Un acte de bravoure qui lui coûterait la vie ainsi que son honneur. Il savait déjà ce que Jack dirait, tout comme il savait déjà ce qu'il lui répondrait. Daniel se fichait complètement de ce qu'on pourrait raconter sur lui, en bien ou en mal, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait simplement agit selon sa conscience.

De toute façon, ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être changé. Sa mort était inéluctable et il avait finit par l'accepter. C'était la fin de l'aventure. Il esquissa un petit sourire triste avant de fermer les yeux un court instant.

"Daniel."

A son nom, l'archéologue les rouvrit aussitôt et porta son attention sur l'homme qu'il considérait comme son ami le plus proche. Assis en face de lui, le colonel le dévisageait.

"Jack."

Lui pardonnerait-t-il cet acte aussi insensé que courageux ? Bien sûr, mais il pouvait sentir que Jack était en colère. Pas contre lui, bien qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir mis sa vie en danger mais il était surtout furieux contre ceux qui calomniaient son nom, en l'accusant de terrorisme.

Jack n'avait jamais été un homme très loquace mais avec le temps, Daniel avait appris à mieux le connaître, à l'apprivoiser et à le respecter. Malgré leurs innombrables disputes et leurs prises de positions divergentes, ils avaient fini par surmonter leurs différents. Une amitié s'était instaurée entre eux où les mots n'avaient pas leur place.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, en cas de coup dur. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient besoin d'exprimer, à voix haute, l'admiration qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. Leur relation était ainsi faite, basée sur les non-dits et sur une loyauté sans faille.

Daniel adressa un petit sourire au militaire. Certes, il allait mourir mais il serait entouré des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Finalement, n'était-ce pas cela le plus important ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel feuilleta un livre prit sur son étagère avant de le ranger dans un carton. Il examina, pendant quelques instants, tout ce qu'il avait amassé ces dernières années : des livres, des tablettes d'argiles, des artefacts de tous genres, des papyrus et quelques statuettes. Chaque objet rassemblé, représentait le travail acharné qu'il avait fourni depuis le début de sa carrière d'archéologue.

Le travail de toute une vie. Sa vie.

Était-il prêt à renoncer à tout cela ? Renoncer au plaisir de déchiffrer des textes vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années ? De découvrir et d'étudier de nouvelles civilisations ? De mettre à jour des vestiges ensevelis par le temps et oubliés de tous ?

L'archéologue aimait toutes ces sensations que lui inspirait l'exploration de nouveaux mondes. L'euphorie qu'il ressentait après chaque découverte, même la plus insignifiante, le rendait toujours fébrile et impatient d'en apprendre d'avantage. Une passion, pour l'histoire des peuples de l'univers, qu'il tentait de transmettre à Jack.

Daniel aurait tant voulu que le colonel partage l'ardeur qui l'animait mais celui-ci semblait d'avantage ennuyé par cet excès d'enthousiasme. Le militaire était beaucoup plus terre-à-terre et mise à part la perspective de partir pêcher loin de toute civilisation, ou pour sortir une connerie, il se montrait rarement exalté.

Pourtant, Jack n'avait pas tort quand il disait, qu'un jour, son altruisme lui coûterait la vie. Après tout, son empressement à vouloir changer les mentalités du gouvernement kelownien, l'avait conduit irrémédiablement vers sa propre mort. Malgré tout, il ne regrettait rien et maintenant qu'il était plongé dans cet état semi-comateux, il avait l'opportunité de faire le point sur ses actes passés. Sur ses actes manqués.

Quel bilan pouvait-il tirer de son existence ? Qu'avait-il accomplit depuis qu'il avait rejoint le programme Porte des Étoiles ? Le monde était-il plus en sécurité grâce à lui ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'avait fait qu'aggraver le sort de la Terre. Pour chaque Grand Maître éliminé, un autre plus fort venait prendre sa place. S'il avait eut connaissance, plus tôt, de l'existence des Goa'uld et des guerres intestines que les Grands Maîtres se livraient entre eux, les choses se seraient déroulées autrement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent, tous les évènements heureux et malheureux qui avaient jalonnés sa vie, s'étaient enchaînés de manière à le conduire inévitablement dans cette situation. Il ne croyait pas au destin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les circonstances de sa mort prochaine plutôt ironiques.

Devait-il se battre contre le poison qui lui rongeait le corps ?

Le combat était inégal et perdu d'avance, sans aide extérieure. Même la Tok'ra ne pourrait rien pour lui. Sans sarcophage pour le régénérer complètement, il était condamné.

D'ailleurs pour quelle raison devrait-il lutter ? Pour une hypothétique guérison ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant puisque, de toute façon, il allait mourir ?

Daniel n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions mais il savait une chose : sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite d'échecs. D'abord, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire reconnaître dans son travail d'archéologue par ses pairs. Ensuite, il n'avait pas su épargner sa planète d'accueil, Abydos, de l'intrusion Goa'uld. Pour finir, il avait été incapable de protéger et de sauver Sha're et Sarah.

Méritait-il d'être épargné après toutes ses erreurs ? Devait-il espérer une seconde chance malgré ses fautes ?

Il prit un autre livre sur l'étagère et le rangea dans le carton. La vérité, c'est qu'il était fatigué. Fatigué de se battre, fatigué d'essayer de changer les choses mais surtout, il était fatigué d'échouer. En réalité, il était surtout en colère contre lui-même car malgré tous ses efforts, il était incapable d'influencer le cours des évènements. L'épisode kelownien en était la preuve parfaite. La dernière d'une longue liste.

Daniel saisit un carton vide, cette fois, et entreprit de le remplir comme les autres. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur Oma Desala. Cette dernière l'observait en silence, dans un coin du bureau où elle s'était retranchée. L'archéologue l'avait trouvée bien différente, par rapport à leur première rencontre sur Keb. Il avait même eu du mal à la reconnaître.

En effet, l'entité avait abandonné sa forme vaporeuse-lumineuse, pour prendre apparence humaine. Elle s'était ainsi immiscée dans son subconscient afin de le contacter. Leur rencontre virtuelle avait eu lieu dans la salle d'embarquement de la Porte des Étoiles, un endroit familier qui inspirait confiance et un sentiment de sécurité à l'archéologue.

"Pourquoi ne penses-tu pas être digne de l'ascension ?"

Oma Desala, qui ne s'était exprimée que par énigme jusqu'à présent, venait enfin de lui poser une question directe.

"J'ai échoué. Tout ce que j'ai entrepris s'est soldé par un échec."

Daniel saisit le cadre d'une photo posé sur son bureau, celui-ci contenait l'image de son épouse Sha're, décédée deux années auparavant. L'archéologue avait lui-même pris le cliché, à l'époque où il vivait sur Abydos. Le cadre n'était pas encore emballé comme si l'archéologue n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le ranger avec le reste.

"Je n'ai pas su la protéger des Goa'uld. Elle comptait sur moi, elle avait confiance en moi mais je n'ai pas pu la sauver."

Il caressa amoureusement les contours du visage de Sha're, comme il l'aurait fait de son vivant. Il l'aimait encore. En fait, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle lui manquait tellement. Des souvenirs heureux affluèrent dans sa mémoire et des larmes fantômes lui brulèrent les yeux. C'était pour elle, pour la retrouver et la ramener vivante qu'il avait intégré SG1.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui me tuera en premier : la culpabilité ou les radiations," ajouta-t-il d'une voix morne.

"La culpabilité est un poison aussi mortel que les radiations mais ton salut réside dans le pardon. Pardonne-toi et tu pourras t'élever."

Daniel reposa le cadre sur le bureau.

"A vous entendre cela semble tellement facile et évident."

L'entité lui adressa un regard compatissant.

"Tu n'as peut-être pas pu sauver Sha're mais Sarah est encore en vie. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour elle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack semblait étonné de se retrouver dans la salle d'embarquement. Quelques secondes auparavant, il était au chevet de Daniel, à l'infirmerie de la base, avec Sam et Teal'c. Le docteur Frasier et le général Hammond étaient également présent, ainsi que Jacob Carter qui tentait de soigner l'archéologue grâce à l'instrument de guérison Goa'uld que possédait le SGC.

"Daniel ?" fit-il lorsqu'il aperçu son ami debout devant lui.

Étonné était un mot bien faible mais connaissant le militaire, il savait qu'il n'en montrerait pas davantage. C'était du Jack tout craché.

"Salut, Jack. Vous vous souvenez d'Oma Desala de la planète Keb ?"

Le colonel se tourna vers la femme habillée de blanc et nimbée d'une lumière irréelle. Elle se tenait devant l'anneau comme si elle en était la gardienne.

"Bonjour," fit Jack pas certain de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

L'entité se contenta de hocher la tête en lui souriant.

"Jack, il faut que vous disiez à Jacob d'arrêter," reprit Daniel.

"Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'il arrête de vous soigner ? S'il fait ça, vous en mourrez !" s'exclama le militaire abasourdi d'entendre de telles inepties de la bouche de son ami.

"Je sais," se contenta de répondre l'archéologue calmement.

"Je... je ne comprends pas. Nous avons une chance de vous sauver la vie alors pourquoi tout arrêter maintenant ?"

"Je ne désire pas être sauvé."

"Vous quoi ?"

"Oma Desala m'offre l'ascension," expliqua l'archéologue.

Jack resta sans voix. A son regard, Daniel comprit que le militaire se sentait trahi.

"Alors ? Vous abandonnez ?" reprit celui-ci au bout d'un certain temps.

"Non, je pense que je vous serais plus utile ainsi."

Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient pris le bec pour des questions d'éthiques et de morale lui revinrent en mémoire. La frustration qui en avait souvent découlé ne faisait que le conforter dans sa décision. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait eu un impact bénéfique sur le colonel mais c'était loin de lui suffire car, à présent, on lui offrait l'opportunité de faire plus.

"Vous avez toujours été un idéaliste, Daniel," murmura Jack comme si cet aspect de la personnalité de l'archéologue allait lui manquer.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment. Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Daniel mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui dire adieu. L'émotion était palpable entre eux mais là encore, elle était faite des non-dits qui caractérisaient tant leur relation. C'est alors que Daniel sentit son corps mourir. Jacob avait finalement abandonné les soins. Le vortex apparut et Oma Desala traversa la porte. Daniel s'engagea ensuite sur la rampe d'accès.

"Est-ce que je vous reverrez ?" demanda le militaire.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas."

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter avec un dernier regard pour son ami.

"Vous allez me manquer, Jack."

"Vous aussi, Daniel."

Ils s'étaient avoué, à demi-mots, à quel point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre. A quel point la présence et l'amitié de l'un étaient devenues indispensables pour l'autre. Malgré cela, Daniel avait fait son choix. Il préférait emprunter un tout autre chemin que celui de SG1. Il voulait réussir en tant que disciple d'Oma Desala là où il avait échoué en tant qu'être humain. Il savait que Jack finirait par le comprendre puisqu'il était son ami.

Il s'arrêta devant la Porte des Étoiles, contempla une dernière fois la surface aqueuse du vortex avant de la traverser à son tour.

Finalement l'aventure ne se finissait pas, le voyage ne faisait que commencer car un ange venait de naître.


End file.
